The present disclosure herein relates to a plate interpolation based 2D medical image generating method and device for generating a 2D medical image that increases a reading efficiency based on a lesion or a region of interest in a 3D medical image.
A variety of medical equipments for diagnosing patients are in use or under development. Due to the convenience of the patient during the patient diagnosis process and the promptness of the patient diagnosis, the importance of medical devices such as computer tomography (CT) and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), which show images of the internal cross-section of the human body, is becoming more increased. Recently, with the rapid development of medical equipments, there are medical equipments for outputting 3D medical images beyond a 2D medical image showing a human internal section.